Soccer Love
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Soifon was tired of her friends telling her she loved Yoruichi, She doesnt! Does she? Inspired by the song "Wont say Im in Love" from Hercules. Total Yorusoi. A/U Songfic


**.Cat.94: hello and welcome to my first songfic!**

**Yoruichi: from what I heard you had a burst of inspiration**

**.Cat.94: I did! Quick do the disclaimers!**

**Yoruichi: captain blue kitty does not own bleach or any of the Hercules songs**

**.cat.94: Enjoy!**

It was after school and Soifon was frustrated. All her friends had been telling her that she loved her Soccer team Captain Yoruichi Shihouin. Soifon would admit, but not out loud, that Yoruichi was a beautiful person. From her flowing orchid hair, to her beautiful golden eyes that could make the sun green with envy. Everyone liked Yoruichi, she was popular amoung most of the student body. Her personality just made her attractive. But Soifon hated it, everyday Yoruichi would find an opportunity to tease the young Chinese girl, she would make Soifon blush by saying inappropriate things at the wrong time. Yet sometimes she liked getting caught up in the older girl's antics. Soifon had been the Co-Captain of the school's girl soccer team, and a few of the girls didn't like it, but Soifon didn't care, Yoruichi was too lenient with the team, so whenever opportunity struck, Soifon would try and make the girls work the drills properly.

"I'm glad you're my Co-Captain Soi, without you we would probably suck" Yoruichi said after every practice and game, and Soifon hated to be praised by her, yet she liked it too. Suddenly Soifon felt herself blushing and she shook it away.

"This is ridiculous, I don't love her" Soifon said as she walked to the soccer field. There was no practice today, but she couldn't risk getting out of practice. She had brought out the bag of soccer balls and set them up in a line in front of the goal. Suddenly she felt the urge to sing, she didn't know why, but it felt appropriate.

**Soifon**: _If__ there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No girl is worth the aggravation  
>that's ancient history, been there, done that!"<em>

Soifon huffed as she kicked one of the balls into the goal, but what she didn't know, was that three of her friends Matsumoto, Rukia and Momo had been listening and watching her from close by. Giggling they began to sing as well,  
><strong>Matsumoto, Rukia and Momo<strong>_: Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
>She's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of  
><em>  
>Soifon heard her friends but she rolled her eyes and kept going,<p>

**Soifon**: _No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

Then Matsumoto sang alone.

**Matsumoto**:  
><em>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh  
><em>Soifon huffed at them as she kept kicking the balls in, but on her fifth ball she missed and she growled in frustration.

**Soifon**_**:**__ It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

Soifon remembered when she dated her Ex Nanao, and things had ended badly between them, her face sank into a small sad glance, they all noticed and frowned, this time Rukia sang.  
><strong>Rukia:<strong> _You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad  
><em>  
>After a moment Soifon banished the bad memories in the back of her mind, that was all in the past now. She kicked another ball and it flew smoothly in the top right corner of the goal. Soifon smirked. And while everything went on, Momo noticed Yoruichi walking up to them.<br>**Soifon:** Whoa, No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>Soifon glared at the goal as she missed. Momo sang this time.  
><strong>Momo: <strong>  
><em>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love_  
>Soifon smiled at the memory of Yoruichi walking with her to class and talking about a new movie coming out. Then she shook her head as a scene of Yoruichi snuggling up to Soifon in the movie theater played in her head, she blushed and continued to sing<br>**Soifon: **  
><em>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love_  
>Matsumoto and Rukia noticed Yoruichi standing close to them, but she wasn't looking at them, she was watching Soifon with a heartwarming smile. At this point all of Soifon's friends were singing together<br>**Matsumoto, Rukia and Momo: **  
><em>You're doin flips read our lips<br>you're in love_

Soifon was starting to get irritated at what her friends were saying. She didn't love Yoruichi, and they needed to know that, so as she went to retrieve all the balls and line them up again she turned to her friends.  
><strong>Soifon:<strong> _You're way off base  
>I won't say it<em>

She glared and them and yelled._  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it_!

Matsumoto and the other two all smirked at each other, they knew they were right but Soifon just wouldn't say it. Rukia glanced at where Yoruichi was standing but she was gone, looking around frantically, she found Yoruichi quietly sneaking up closer to the frustrated Chinese girl, who was once again kicking the balls into the goal again.  
><strong>Matsumoto and Momo:<strong> _Girl, don't be proud  
>its O.K. you're in love<br>_  
>Soifon huffed at her friends and backed up to kick the ball, but she backed up it to far as she bumped into something. Being irritated at the moment Soifon turned around and saw that Yoruichi was behind her with a Cheshire grin. Soifon felt her heart stop momentarily and a blush crept up to her face.<p>

"Hey, Yoruichi, what are you doing here" Soifon mumbled, and Yoruichi shrugged,

"Well I wanted to see if I could get some practice in before our game Saturday, but then I caught sight of a girl singing a song as she thrashed in a lot of sweet goals" Yoruichi said smugly and Soifon's blush deepened. But before she could speak Yoruichi stopped her and spoke again.

"But she didn't finish the song and it was my favorite part too" Soifon thought for a moment and when she realized what part Yoruichi had been implying her whole face turned strawberry red.  
>"Aw, you don't remember the part, what me to help you" Yoruichi offered. Not trusting her speaking voice at the moment she only nodded. Yoruichi grinned and cleared her throat.<br>**Yoruichi:** _At least out loud,_

Soifon's heart began to beat really fast as her part came. Yoruichi waited with what seemed like endless patience. Finally after a long moment Soifon finished her line.  
><strong>Soifon:<strong> _I . . . w- won't say_

Then Yoruichi joined her and they made a beautiful harmony.

**Yoruichi and Soifon: ** _I'm in love_

Then suddenly Yoruichi kissed Soifon passionately causing Soifon to shut down momentarily before her instincts kicked in she returned the kiss with an enthused vigor.

"Aw how sweet" Matsumoto sighed in a romanticized tone. Momo nodded dreamily and Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, come on let's give them some privacy" Rukia said.

"Aw, but I've been waiting for this moment for ages" Matsumoto whined, but Momo and Rukia grabbed their bodacious friend and dragged her away. Leaving the two soccer girls alone to enjoy their moment; once they were gone, the Captain and Co-Captain broke for much needed air. Yoruichi smiled down at Soifon,

"So do you really love me" and Soifon nodded with her blush still there. Yoruichi gave her a passionate smile,

"That's good, because I've loved you for awhile now, so you wanna go see that movie I mentioned on Tuesday" Soifon grinned and nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm on Saturday, that way we can clean up after our game" Yoruichi smiled as she let go of Soifon and went to take a soccer ball and start dribbling it around and kicking it in the goal.

"GOAL!" Yoruichi shouted and Soifon giggled,

"It sure was"

**.Cat.94: not the way I planned it out, but it still looks great**

**Soifon: indeed**

**Yoruichi: I love these stories :3**

**.Cat.94: well what do you guys think? This was my first songfic so I hope I didn't do too badly, **

**Yoruichi: please review and tell us what you thought, if you liked it, the boss wouldn't mind any requests**

**Soifon: we hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
